The dielectric studies consist of probing the dipolar properties of protein molecules in solution with fine wire electrodes. At low voltages, we measure capacitance fluctation as molecules diffuse randomly in the vicinity of the electrode; from this, a diffusion constant can be derived. At high voltages, a concentration gradient is established (Dielectrophoresis), supplying a unique measure of the protein dipole moment. The N.M.R. work comprises relaxation time measurements (T1, T2 and T1p) of 1H, 2H, 19F and 13C nuclei in small molecules, probing the location, binding and kinetics of paramagnetic transition metal-protein complexes. Some water proton and protein proton relaxation in diamagnetic solutions are also measured.